Ittoku Kishibe
]] is a Japanese actor and producer. Profile * Name: * Birth date: January 9, 1947 * Birthplace: Kyoto, Honshu, Japan * Blood type: A * Height: 5' 11¼" (181cm) Filmography As actor * 1968 The Tigers: The World Awaits Us ... Sally * 1968 Hanayahanaru Shotai ... Osamu Akatsuka * 1969 Hi! London ... Sally * 1977 Jitsuroku Furyo Shoujo: Kan ... Yazaki * 1982 Ekisutora ... Michitsugu Hyodo * 1983 The Makioka Sisters ... Itakura * 1983 The Little Girl Who Conquered Time ... Toshimi Fukushima * 1983-08-05 Double Bed * 1984 Deaths in Tokimeki ... Swimmer * 1984 Yuugurezoku * 1984 The Funeral ... Akira * 1985 Ikite Mitai mo Ichido: Shinjuku Basu Hoka Jiken ... Yoshiharu Ishii * 1985 Lonelyheart ... Tetsu Yoshida * 1985 Yumechiyo Nikki ... Yamakura * 1985 Flakes of Snow * 1985 Gray Sunset ... Yoshikazu Ishimoto * 1986 His Motorbike, Her Island ... News reporter * 1986 Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies ... Director Ogata * 1987 Tokyo Blackout ... Yasuhara * 1987 Tokyo Bordello ... Kuni-san * 1987 Gorufu Yoakemae ... Zojiro Goto * 1989 The Glass Cape * 1989 Violent Cop ... Nito * 1990 The Sting of Death ... Toshio * 1991 Noh Mask Murders ... Shoichi Doden * 1991 Rainbow Kids ... Daisaku Yanagawa, 2nd son * 1991 Futari ... Yuichi Kitao * 1991 Waiting for the Flood ... Rikiya Azuma * 1992 The Oil-Hell Murder * 1992 The Rocking Horsemen ... Terauchi-sensei * 1993 Sky Cannot Be This Blue ... Saito * 1993 Haruka, Nosutarujii ... Ozaki * 1993 Made in Japan ... Kenzo Tomita * 1993 The Water Traveler: Samurai Kids ... Fumihiro Kusubayashi * 1993 Dying at a Hospital ... Dr. Yamaoka * 1993 Kaettekite Kogarashi Monjiro ... Kizaki-no-Gorozo * 1993 Many Happy Returns ... Go * 1994 A Mature Woman ... Senroku Sakakibara * 1994 The Mystery of Rampo ... Cafe owner * 1994 The Tropical People * 1995 Heisei Musekinin-ikka: Tokyo Deluxe ... Kimio Hatsukaichi, Matsu's lover * 1995 Marks ... Kihara * 1995 East Meets West ... John Manjiro * 1995 Goodbye for Tomorrow ... Tsuyoshi Sasayama * 1996 Sleeping Man ... Chief * 1996 After the Wind Has Gone ... Sanjou-Chuunagon * 1996 The 8-Tomb Village ... Yozo, Hisaya and Shozaemon Tajimi * 1997 Happy-Go-Lucky ... Atsuo * 1997 Gozonji! Fundoshi Zukin * 1998 The D-Slope Murder Case * 1998 Rakuen Eno Hashi ... Yuka's father * 1998 I Want to Hear the Wind's Song ... Dr. Mima * 1998 Beautiful Sunday * 1998 Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl ... Tanuki * 1999 Keiho ... Inspector Nagoshi * 1999 The Exam * 1999 Buta no Mukui * 1999 Round About Midnight * 1999 Yodogawa Nagaharu Monogatari - Kobe-hen: Sainara * 2000 Seven's Face * 2000 Black Jack * 2000 Zawa-zawa Shimokita-sawa ... Police * 2000 Seance ... College professor * 2000 Face * 2000 Nagasaki Burabura Bushi ... Yaso Saijo * 2000 Another Battle ... Awano * 2001 Pi-Pi Kyodai * 2001 Fifteen ... Yuzou Tada * 2001 Onmyoji ... The Mikado * 2001 Vengeance for Sale ... Oribe Sakakibara * 2002 The Ripples ... Dr. Obana * 2003 My House * 2003 Pretty Woman ... Ryutaro * 2003 Get Up! ... Kaneyama * 2003 Zatoichi ... Boss Inosuke Ginzo * 2003 The Man Who Wipes Mirrors * 2004 Tokyo Genpatsu * 2004 Loved Gun ... Maruyama * 2004 Musume Dojoji: Jyaen no Koi ... Hidetoshi Murakami * 2004 Niwatori wa Hadashi da ... Kijuro Haibara * 2004 Vital ... Dr. Kashiwabuchi * 2004 69 sixty nine ... Matsunaga sensei * 2004 Survive Style 5+ ... Tatsuya Kobayashi * 2004 Lady Joker ... Seiichi Shirai * 2004 The Motive ... Caretaker * 2005 The Dining Table at Natsume's ... Meitei * 2005 Hibi ... Rihei Ishii * 2005 The Buried Forest * 2005 The Milkwoman ... Takanashi * 2005 Aegis ... Kazuma Seto * 2005 A Hardest Night!! * 2006 Waiting in the Dark ... Michiru's Father * 2006 Hula Girls ... Norio Yoshimoto * 2006 Song of Goodbye * 2006 The Inugamis ... Toranosuke Inugami * 2007 The Battery ... Headmaster * 2007 Argentine Baba ... Junzo Shirai * 2007 Hero * 2007 Tenten * 2007 The Back of the Elephant * 2008 Aibou: The Movie * 2008 Jirocho Sangokushi * 2008 GS Wonderland * 2008 Chameleon: Long Goodbye * 2008 Osaka Hamlet * 2009 Asahiyama Dobutsuen Monogatari As producer * 2004 Vital External Links * * * Ittoku Kishibe at Wikipedia * Ittoku Kishibe at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Actor Category:Producer Category:Blood Type A